


May the years we're here be kind

by SophieTheCookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTheCookie/pseuds/SophieTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of... different story about a girl and the world that broke her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the years we're here be kind

Once upon a time there was a girl. It was torn apart by the world, the pieces scattered everywhere until they were nowhere to be found. The girl was not complete nor uncomplete. She just was. And she didn't know what to make of that. She was alone all the time, but hoped that there would be someone else like her. Someone to understand her, because she didn't, someone to figure her out, because she couldn't.

  
She spent so much time watching other people, that she felt as if there was really nobody like her. And she couldn't tell anybody. They wouldn't believe her, tell her that she was just seeking attention, that she was not broken at all, that she was just like everybody else. That she was a burden.

  
She searched for redemption in the stars, in the colors of the world, in existence, in love, in death.

  
And sometimes, even she believed that maybe she was not broken, but just like everyone else. Because that would explain why she just couldn't find an answer to all the questions nobody else seemed to ask.

  
She wanted to give up so many times. But every now and then, she could hear the faint voices of the other people, speaking to her, encouraging her, giving her life, saving her again and again.

 

_'You are not nothing'_

_'You are so wise, please never keep your mouth shut'_

_'Someday you will make the difference'_

_'Today you saved me'_

_'Thank you'_

So she continued, looking for questions to ask, and for someone that would want her wholeheartedly. Because she was so, so utterly tired, and she needed someone that would help her carry the weight of her world, and someone she could help as well. Someone that would love her the way she loved the universe.


End file.
